


Bleach Drabbles

by Rol



Series: Rol's Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenging pairings, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Rare Pairings, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol
Summary: Challenge-drabbles with weird pairings.Mostly M/M
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo, Zarachi Kenpachi/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Rol's Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Zarachi Kenpachi/Muguruma Kensei

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge-drabbles with weird pairings.  
> Mostly M/M, but there could be M/F, F/F, or whatever other casual combination comes out.
> 
> This first one is Kenpachi/Kensei

Kenpachi had noticed the man immediately when he reclaimed his position as Captain of the Ninth, how could he not?

It was probably the snappy attitude and the perpetual scowl on his face that had first told Kenpachi that Muguruma would be up to a spar once in a while, unlike most of the other prissy, prim and proper Captains of the Gotei 13.

What he had never expected was being bodily tackled to the ground, and their impromptu wrestling match to turn into frenzied groping and rough, intense sex in a matter of minutes.

And he if now kept going back for more time and time again, who could really blame him?


	2. Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo stares, and Shuuhei doesn't mind at all

Ichigo tried not to stare, he really did. But how could he not? Those three vertical scars and those tattoos didn’t detract from the man’s looks at all, but instead highlighted the shinigami’s perfectly chiselled features, rendering him almost otherworldly beautiful.

He must not have been very discreet, seeing as he was suddenly pinned by knowing stormy slate grey eyes, and the man was walking towards him with purpose.

“You must be Kurosaki-san. Renji-kun and Rangiku-san have told me a lot about you. I’m Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-captain of the Ninth.”

He extended his hand, and Ichigo shook it reflexively:

“K-Kurosaki Ichigo… b-but you know that already,” he stuttered, his face going an unflattering shade of red in embarrassment. A smile twitched at the corners of the handsome’s man lips, and he leaned closer to whisper in Ichigo’s ear, in a low, sultry voice that did _things_ to the boy’s body,

“Were you checking me out, _Ichigo_? Is that why you’re so embrarrassed?”

Ichigo gaped, torn between arousal and shame, his face going even more scarlet, and his mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. Shuuhei burst into heartfelt laughter at the cute sight and, draping an arm over the teen’s shoulders, steered him towards the refreshments’ table. He started a casual conversation with the boy, trying to dissipate Ichigo’s embarrassment and trying to get to know him a bit better at the same time. Who knows, maybe by the end of the night, they might have become a little more than friends already.


End file.
